Bridging gaps
by remmie
Summary: (COMPLETE)Harry,Draco,Sirius:all forced to live together. Will they succeed in driving Remus nuts?(no slash)post GoF
1. you want me to live where!

Disclaimer: of course I own harry potter.why would you doubt it? Possibly because I'm just a kid, and if you really need a disclaimer to tell you that I don't own harry potter, perhaps you should seek help.  
  
Dedication: to hermione nicole granger, if it weren't for her I would never have understand draco.  
  
A/N: this is my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me. who am I trying to kid, I except flames and suggestions would be great. This is NOT a slash story, so if that's what you're looking for, you came to the wrong place. This takes place between forth and fifth year. I'm trying to bring out another side of Draco malfoy. i will try to take as many suggestions and work them into my story. Please don't be upset if I don't post the next chapter soon, cause I have a tough semester. Hope you enjoy!  
  
BRIDGING GAPS  
  
CHAPTER ONE: YOU WANT ME TO LIVE WHERE?!  
  
Harry was sitting at the table eating breakfast with remus and his godfather when their lives changed drastically.  
  
Remus could sense the tension in the room. Sirius was staring at the paper, not really reading it, and harry was pushing his cereal around in his bowl. So, it came as a relief when the doorbell rang.  
  
Without hesitation, remus jumped up and said " I'll just get that." And left the unwelcome kitchen.  
  
Sirius looked at harry with mournful eyes. Harry had been living with remus and Sirius since the beginning of the month because of cedric's death.  
  
" harry?" Sirius said cautiously. Harry stopped playing with his cereal and looked up at his godfather. He was abnormally pale, which made the bags under his eyes stand out. He had lost a lot of weight and sank into a depression. " I'm fine." Harry replied to Sirius' unspoken question. " harry, lying doesn't help. We heard you screaming last night and we tried to wake you up, but you just stopped. Harry you have to tell us what's wrong in order for us to help you." Sirius soothed. " Sirius, I'm fine and I can't help it if I scream. I can't chose what I dream about." " potter?!" harry knew that voice. He heard it every day at hogwarts, Either making fun of him, or his friends. He picked on all the new kids at school and even talked back to the teacher. Draco malfoy was standing in the doorway, with a sneer on his face.  
  
" what are you doing here?" harry asked the shock clearly sounded in his voice. " I left my house." Draco said simply. Then he noticed Sirius. " black!? aren't you wanted for killing potter's parents?" he asked his voice sounding panicked. "no." remus, Sirius and harry all said together, sounding irritated. " well this lovely. I get to live with a bunch of losers! Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. I leave one bad home only to be brought to another." Draco plunked himself down on a chair. " so, you left your home and found us here?" Sirius asked a little puzzled. "yes, and no. dumbledore brought me here, but he didn't tell you three were here. He said I'd be in responsible hands. I don't know how being anywhere near a werewolf, an escaped murderer and scarhead here is safe." "Excuse me?" Sirius said. The angry in his voice made draco shift away in his chair. " well, I don't see how anyone can be safe in the presence of a werewolf, and a convicted killer, who is on the run. And every knows scarhead over here attracts danger." Draco sneered. " right well, draco your stuck with us, until, well actually I don't know. Do you plan on going home after school?" remus asked. Always the sensible one. Sirius thought. "no. I left because I didn't want to be there, why would I go back?" Draco snapped. Harry could see his godfathers' patience with draco was getting dangerously low. Sirius was intimidating most of the time, but when you aggravated him, you run the other way. " well, then, how long are you staying?" harry asked, in a blank tone. He almost smiled when Draco was shocked at his tone.  
  
Sirius looked at harry and sighed. Gets more like lily every day. Draco looked shocked. "I-I, I don't know. Honestly potter, can you not think without granger here to help you?" draco sneered. "well draco," harry started sarcastically, "we can't all be as gifted as you." He said as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. Wonder, thought Sirius, we're going to have to deal with these two.  
  
Draco spent the rest of the day in his room, until dinner. As he was coming down the stairs he heard potter and black talking.  
  
"yes, Sirius." " good, because I'm not going to put up with you two arguing the whole summer, and I don't think Remus will appreciate it either." "yeah, yeah, I got it" " oh, really?" Sirius questioned. " yes." "then repeat what I said." Sirius challenged. "no yelling, hexing, punching and/or kicking, no loud music to cover the others shouting, no door slamming, and no pranks because you or Remus could easily fall into one of them." Harry teased. "hey! I never said that!" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
When he came in to the kitchen he saw Remus, Sirius and harry all eating pasta.  
  
He sat down and ate his dinner. "Err. draco?" Remus said. His head snapped up. " I don't know if you noticed, but none of the rooms are fit for habitation, except for the ones we cleaned for ourselves, so you'll have to share a room with harry for now." Remus said slowly, but firmly. Draco moaned. My life just got a whole lot worse.  
  
WOW! Did that ever suck! Well tell me what you think. Prove me right, or prove me wrong.  
  
Okay, I have I question. Do you think Remus and Sirius should bridge the gap between them and snape? Let me know by clicking on that little purple/blue button. 


	2. mourning for the ones we lost

Disclaimer: okay, I have billions of dollars !!!!I am rich cause I own harry potter, I also own MTV, Disney, Ummmm...Sirius black, and tom felton is my personal slave..the people from the big white building are here to get me, in others, I don't own anything mentioned above, although I do wish I owned Sirius black.  
  
A/N: thanks to all my reviewers! I am looking for beta- reader, I would greatly appreciate it. My readers are undecided when it comes to Snape- Sirius-Remus. So far I am leaning toward bonding them, although if you disagree let me know. As promised, this chapter is longer. '' means thoughts and " " means speaking .Thanks to the following:  
  
Hermione nicole granger: I prefer tom felton  
  
Tropic: thank you so much. I would like to read some of your stories. Could you tell me what they're called, and I love harry/draco stories too. No slash, well maybe a little.not.  
  
Animegirlh: you were my first review!!! Thanks, your comments were greatly loved. I will reveal what draco meant.soon.  
  
Chapter two: mourning for the ones we lost  
  
Harry was lying in bed, draco was lying in bed, Each fighting the urge to say something rude. Draco turned back and forth, wondering when he would wake up from this nightmare. Harry was afraid of sleeping, his godfather and Remus had obviously forgotten the fact that he was having nightmares and waking up from them.  
  
*******************************Downstairs*********************************** **********  
  
" Sirius?" Remus said pulling Sirius out of his daze. " yeah?" " we can't keep draco in there, what about harry's nightmares?" " well, he said he wasn't having any, didn't he?" Sirius said evilly. Remus just shook his head. " so you think he'll think tell you the truth if you force him to share a room with someone he hates?" Remus said amused at Sirius antics. "maybe." " that's a little cruel. Would you like it if you had to share a room with snape?" Sirius wrinkled his nose in disgust. " honestly! Why would I have to share a room with /him/ when I have a perfectly good room here?" " all I'm saying is that you should take into consideration how harry must feel shacked* up with malfoy." " yeah, and harry should take into consideration how we feel when we wake up to him screaming and then to have him tell us there's nothing wrong. It tares me up when he doesn't trust me enough to tell me that something is bothering him, bothering him enough to wake up screaming from it. It hurts me to see him in pain. Lily and James would not have wanted their son to live in terror like this." " Lily and James wouldn't have wanted you to suffer in azkaban. Lily and James wouldn't have wanted me to think you betrayed them, and lily and James wouldn't have wanted peter to be so selfish, but the fact of the matter is, what lily and James want doesn't matter now. They're gone, padfoot, and no matter how many times you tell yourself it's your fault, it's not. And if you really feel that guilty about it, then make it up to them by talking to harry, don't force him into anything, just let him know your there, and your willing to listen." Sirius looked up from the fire burning n the living room. His bright blue eyes sparkling with tears, and wet streaks running down his cheeks. "they're really gone aren't they." Sirius said looking into Remus' amber eyes. " I miss them so much, moony. You didn't see them. Prongs looked sad, he knew, he knew he was going to lose them. I wish I could've saved them, I should've realized it was peter. Remus I'm so sorry, I thought it was you. Peter was around so often, we just thought maybe you didn't need padfoot, prongs and wormtail anymore. And the whole time it was wormtail. We should have known you'd never turn your back on the pack." Sirius had slipped to the ground and was kneeling in front of the fire. Remus sighed. He should have known this topic would come up, well he knew, but that didn't mean he had been ready for it. Azkaban hadn't given Sirius a chance to mourn, hadn't let him move on. Remus dropped to the ground and hugged Sirius shamelessly. Sirius needed to know it wasn't his fault, and he needed to move on and help himself, and help harry.  
  
******************** ******************************** *****************************  
  
"wake up potter!" "no, please! Cedric! Dad get cedric, wormtail, mum, urge. Please stop!!!" "potter wake up! If you don't get up am going to push you off the bed and kick you out of this room!" draco was ready to snap. He had finally fallen asleep only to be woken up from potter's thrashing and scream from the other bed. With a loud growl, he pushed harry off the bed. He heard harry give a low moan. " what happened?" harry asked groggily, while pushing himself onto the bed. " you tell me potter! /I/ was quite happily sleeping until /you/ woke me up with all your yelling. I thought your godfather said rule number one was /no/ yelling." Draco said while smirking. " maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll kick you out for screaming." "oh, sod off malfoy. You don't have any idea what your talking about." " save it potter. I don't need to hear your sob story, I've got enough to last me a life time." 'to late! Why would you say that!' draco thought as he watched harry's puzzled face. " what is that supposed to mean?" " never mind potter." draco growled as he climbed into bed again. Harry went back to bed, tears silently falling down his face, thinking of how his parents had saved him one last time and how cedric was gone.  
  
********************* ********************* *********************** ******************  
  
A/N: wow, this chapter is shorter then I'd hoped for, but as the story goes on, the chapters will get a lot longer. So what did you think? Was that to OOC? Please review. If you don't I'll cry. I'm serious, I will. And if you don't, I won't continue the story. So r/r.  
  
* please don't take that the wrong way! This isn't a slash story.  
  
p.s: apply for the job of being my beta reader. P.s.s: tell me if you want snape, Remus and Sirius to put the past behind them.  
  
Click on the little blue button. Come on, you know I want you to. 


	3. uncomfortable

Disclaimer: I know you would all love it if I owned harry potter, but sadly, I don't. See there's this little thing called rights, and according to my lawyers, I don't have any when it comes to harry potter. Nope, they belong to J.K Rowling, and trust me she can have them all after what she did to Sirius! Humph.  
  
A/N: I got my first flame! It was a bit of a shock. But oh, well, what's one when everyone else likes my story. Thanks to all my reviewers, trust me when I say I really needed to hear your kind words after I read that flame. I just wish they had enough courage to sign their name. If you are reading this, please let me know why you hate me/my story so much. If you can't give me a reason, I ask you don't waste my time and yours by sending me meaningless reviews that do not improve my story.  
  
Dedication: Tropic, you have wonderful stories and have given me the support I need, along with others, to continue my story. And to rommie, my sister, my friend, it's impossible not to like her. She's there for me all the time, and supports my harry potter obsession, unlike some people.  
  
Important author's note: I will post another story called: protecting my best friend. It is under Ron and Harry's, it's a one-shot story. I got the idea reading another fanfic. It's listed under drama. Its about Ron realizing just how much he loves harry. It is NOT a slash story. It's just about Ron and Harry's relationship as friends.  
  
p.s- sorry it took so long! I'm lazy, I know. Please don't hurt me. I'm sick, and our drama club took up a lot of my time. But it's over now, so expect chapters to be updated faster. Once again really sorry. *************************** ***************************** ***************************** 'I remember feeling low  
  
I remember losing hope  
  
I remember all the feelings  
  
And the day they stopped' innocent by our lady peace(that's not mine either, I just really like the song, and thought it fit harry.) **************************************** ********************************************* Chapter three- uncomfortable  
  
The four guys were sitting at the kitchen table eating, or in some cases, pushing, their breakfast. At first, draco had not wanted to eat anything harry had made for breakfast, but one glare from Sirius has made him change his mind.  
  
Harry was looking at his food and waiting for the moment Draco would start making fun of him for having nightmares. But that never happened. Draco didn't so much as utter a word, all morning.  
  
This didn't bother Sirius, in the slightest. The thing that /did/ bother him was that harry wasn't talking. In fact, harry looked slightly apprehensive. Sirius noticed how harry kept looking at draco out of the corner of his eyes. ' So ' he thought 'that must mean he had dream last night.'  
  
"harry?" Sirius jumped. Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Remus. " are you feeling okay?" Remus asked. 'no Remus, harry just always looks nervous. Actually come to think, he does look nervous a lot.' Sirius thought, but decided it was best not to say anything out loud.  
  
Harry gave draco a fleeting glance before saying, rather quickly. "yes, fine. Why?" Remus looked taken aback. "Err... well you're looking rather pale and..." "I always look like this." Harry mumbled. "I've got pale skin." "no you don't." Sirius said before he could stop himself. "your skin was darker when I saw you in the..." he stopped when he noticed draco looking at him curiously. "I was under the impression you two hadn't seen each other since third year." Draco said threateningly. Harry didn't say anything, afraid that draco would tell his guardians about the nightmare.  
  
"well, not that's it's an of your business, but I had contact with harry all last year." "Sirius" Remus started. "No, Remus, we're all suck under this roof together because god doesn't like us at the moment, so we may as well be honest with each other. Draco, Remus, harry and I are a family, if you want to be part of this family, you have to trust us, and be honest with us. I'm not asking you to always tell the truth, god knows harry doesn't all the time, and neither do I or Remus. You obviously came from a bad home, and I'm hoping we can change that. In the future I'm hoping both of you will have enough trust in us to tell us what's wrong." Sirius ended his little speech by giving both boys pointed looks before heading up to have a shower.  
  
The boys looked over at Remus, who was trying not to smile. "wow, padfoot acted...mature."  
  
*************************************** **********************************************  
  
draco and harry sat at their desks in their room doing homework. "Um...potter?" harry's head snapped up and he turned abruptly.  
"ER...yes? Malfoy" harry didn't miss the way draco flinched when addressed as malfoy. "I, did your, did, did Sirius," harry looked mildly surprised when draco said Sirius name for thje first time. Draco continued. "did Sirius mean what he said?"  
  
Harry got a look of thought on his face. "what he said about...?" Draco rolled his eyes. "honestly potter, is your head so thick you can't even pay attention to your own godfather? Just never mind." Draco turned back to his work.  
  
Harry's curiosity got the better of him, as it usually did, and he said. "what are you talking about?" he paused for a moment. "oh, you mean what he said down stairs?"  
  
"yes potter what else would I be talking about?" "which bit are you talking about?"  
  
"the bit about being family. Did he mean that." Harry saw something he didn't dare believe could be there. In draco's eyes was hope. /Why would malfoy care?/ "I, I dunno. I suppose. Sirius does that some times." "does what?" "acts mature." Both boys looked at each other, just realizing they'd had a actually conversation without trying to kill the other. Harry adjusted his glasses, feeling awkward. "right, I should finish my potions essay." He said before turning quickly around.  
  
Draco, although harry didn't see it, looked disappointed. /why bother, potter won't accept you./ he thought to himself. /he doesn't trust you./  
  
He could feel his eyes burning. /don't cry, he'll think your weak. You're a malfoy for god's sake./ *biological maybe * a little voice in the back of his head said. * maybe he'll listen, no one else will * /black might./ * he was only saying that stuff about family.*  
  
draco, feeling slightly uneasy about talking to himself in his head, sighed and said.  
  
"potter...what if I told you something?" harry looked back, slightly annoyed and slightly concerned for some odd reason he didn't understand. "what?" he snapped out, and regretted right away seeing draco was upset about something. "ER...sorry. What did you want?" harry asked a little more politely. "I need to tell you something..." ***************************************** ********************************* mhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! It's not a very good cliffy, but a cliffy none the less. Right well review please. Or be sad and I won't write anymore, then you'll get mad (hopefully), then you'll try to kill me. and so on and so on. Review..................now! 


	4. secrets, secrets, secrets

Disclaimers  
  
Hi, I'm just sitting here, doing nothing, in this little cell, on this little island. Why? Because I tried to tell you all that I owned harry potter, and I stalked tom Felton. Needless to say neither worked.  
  
Top things I would like to do with my life but can't because it's impossible. stalk tom felton make a appearance on MTV and/or much music as a really famous person, married to tom felton resurrect Sirius black own harry potter  
  
My life is worthless.  
  
A/N: wow! You guys love me, I can't believe it! I have read some of my reviewer's stories and I must say I am honored to have such creatively wonderful writers reviewing my work. I would like to recommend a story to anyone who likes snape/harry FRIENDSHIP. It is called 'something of his own' by moxy, I do believe it's under my favourite stories, so you can find it there. I have a challenge for anyone is up for writing a story. If you chose to write it, just email me a let me know you will. Okay, it has to be a harry/snape friendship, Harry's 7th year and Sirius must be dead. I know, I know. I love Sirius to, but it's just, I think it would be easier for snape and harry to bond if Sirius wasn't there saying it was stupid. I LOVE SIRIUS  
  
OKAY, I left you guys a cliffy, so here is the next chapter to make all my reviewers happy...until they find out who dies. Mhahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: secrets, secrets, secrets  
  
Harry sat numbly in his chair absorbing everything Draco had just told him. This information made harry realize he had to rethink his definition of Draco malfoy. Draco had left a couple minutes ago to walk around the house.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Draco sat down in the hall near Sirius' room. The latter was trying to cook dinner without burning the house down because lupin had gone to some order meeting or something. /why!? why did you tell potter, he's just going to tell black and lupin and then they'll all have a right blast laughing at me./ *********************** *************************** ********************************** Harry found Draco sitting on the third floor. He sighed and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry." He said feeling completely useless. "Sorry? You're sorry! Potter, I don't need your sympathy. You don't know anything! You don't know me!" Draco was slightly out of breath when he finished yelling. "You're right, I don't, but I'd like to get to know you." Harry said before Sirius came up to find out what all the yelling was about. ************************************* **********************************  
  
Sirius looked back and forth between draco and harry, wondering which one had caused the trouble. 'it's dinner time. What are you two up to?" the boys looked at eachother and said quickly "nothing." Sirius gave them a suspicious look.  
  
**************************** ************************** ************************** Remus was dishing out pizza when they came down. "I thought you said we were going to have chicken?" harry asked surprised. Sirius mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "what was that Sirius? I don't think anyone understood that." Harry said grinning. Sirius playful hit harry upside the head. "really harry, I don't appreciate your snide remarks." Sirius said in a mock reprimanding voice before ruffling his godson's hair.  
  
Everyone eat their pizza happily, while Sirius told stories that embarrassed both himself and Remus. "...and then James turned into this vicious teddy bear that floated in air chasing snape around the school." Harry and draco looked amused while Remus and Sirius rolled around remembering the evil looking teddy bear their friend had become.  
  
"now, I have to go pack." Remus said hoping they wouldn't notice. This attempt, he realized, failed as the other three fell deadly silent. 'p-p- pack? Where are you going?" Sirius sounding nervous.  
  
"I have some business that dumbledore would like me to take care of. I'll be back two weeks before holidays end." Remus replied. "you'll be gone that long? You want me to take care of these two? Remus I can't cook, I can't clean, I have no experience in babysitting..." "excuse me, but I do not need a babysitter." Draco exclaimed. "honestly, snape will come by every now and then to make sure you're all alive still." Remus smirked at them. Harry groaned.  
  
"snape? Does he have to come here?" "harry, that's not the way you talk about your professors." Remus scolded. "Sirius encourages it." He replied before a quick goodnight. "you'll pay for that one harry James potter! remember who's taking care of you."  
  
****************** ****************************** ********************* ************** later that night harry was found tossing and turning again. Draco lay in bed watching harry's odd movements. Harry thrashed and kicked flinging his blanket this way and that looking for an imaginary attacker. Draco started shaking him awake when harry's started to hurt himself. "cedric...dad...mum...help" harry moaned and draco froze. Potter was crying, he was actually crying. He thought back to when he had broke down into tears early today and once again started shaking harry awake, remember how harry had not laughed at him, but had encouraged it.  
  
"harry, harry wake up! It's only a dream. Wake up!" harry jumped up and looked around wildly. He grab his chest to try to slow his heart. He was panting and couldn't find his glasses when he felt someone slip them onto his face. Draco standing in front of him looking concerned.  
  
"you alright potter?" "wha? Yeah, I'm fine." They both laid back down in bed. "hey, draco, sometimes when I can't sleep, I play a cd. Do you mind if I put one on now?" "alright, go ahead. I had one, but my father found it..." he trailed off and harry flinched remembering their earlier conversation. Harry popped in a cd and smiled lightly as the lyrics started playing.  
  
When this began  
  
I had nothing to say  
  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find/That I'm  
  
Not the only person with these things in mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck/Hollow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
And the fault is my own  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
[Erase all the pain 'til it's gone]  
  
It's gone]  
  
I want to heal  
  
I want to feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I Belong  
  
"hey, isn't this linkin park?" draco asked. "yeah, why?" "this is like my favourite band." Draco replied. "mine too, their lyrics always kinda reminded me of..." "you?" "yeah." The boys realized they were having a conversation without killing each other, and although they were surprised, they didn't find it odd at all. *********************** *********************** ************************  
  
mhahahahahahahahahaha...you all thought you'd find out what happened to draco didn't you? Huh, huh? Well, ha! Maybe next chapter. Oh, yeah, the song 'somewhere I belong' doesn't belong to me. the rights go to the talented linkin park. Please review. It's all your fault I'm review hungry. 


	5. sirius kitchen trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own it...mhahahahahahahahah but when I take over the world with the help of my trusty I will.  
  
A/n: hello out there...so you like my story do you? I won't bother you with an author's note. Just a thank you to all my reviewers because you care so much.  
  
Chapter 5: trouble in the kitchen  
  
Harry was having a peaceful dream involving him playing quidditch. It quickly turned bad when a bludger started to continuously hit him in the face. Surprisingly this bludger grew a face that looked suspiciously like Draco malfoy. Harry was shocked when the bludger started talking. "Wake up ... wake up potter."  
  
Harry woke with a start to see Draco hitting him with a pillow. "Oh, finally. You're awake. I've been waiting for you to get up for over an hour." Harry looked at Draco, slightly amused. "You've never waited for me to wake up before." Draco narrowed his eyes at harry. "Yeah, well, before it wasn't just Sirius watching us." He hissed. Harry's head fell back against the pillow as he realized that Remus would have already gone.  
  
Harry groaned and Draco frowned. "If you're scared, and Sirius is your godfather, then perhaps I should be terrified?" Draco smirked at harry who had started to get dressed. "I don't really know what Sirius will be like on his own."  
  
The boys quietly walked down stairs and entered the kitchen only to see that Sirius was staring at the oven, an odd expression gracing his features.  
  
"Sirius..." harry said slowly. Sirius waved his hand absently at harry. " Just a sec. I'm sure this thing is going to start up any moment now." Draco raised his eyebrows at harry who walked over to the oven and turned the knob. Sirius was staring at him in anger. "Harry! Why would you do that? Hum? Were you trying to be brave, is that it? You could have blown the whole house up!" Sirius practically yelled. Draco was giving Sirius an amused smile.  
  
"Sirius, that's how you turn on an oven. Even I know that and I grew up in malfoy manor." Sirius looked rather embarrassed and mumbled an apology to harry who had decided to take up the task of cooking.  
  
Sirius was watching harry cautiously. Draco noticed this and asked, "Sirius? Why are you staring at harry like that?" Sirius looked startled. He had apparently thought that no one had noticed his watchful eye.  
  
"Well, part of it is because this way I can actually say to Remus I watched you to properly. Secondly, I just can't understand why a 14 year can cook so well." Sirius said the last part while looking pointedly at his godson, who shifted uneasily under his godfather's stare.  
  
"Well, harry, care to answer that?" Sirius said in a stern voice. Deep down Sirius knew, it was probably those blasted muggles that dumbledore had left harry with.  
  
"Um...well." Harry stammered and then mumbled something that Sirius couldn't make out. "What was that harry?" he asked in a gentle tone. Harry sighed, "I said my aunt and uncle made me cook for them." He was looking at the ground and Sirius could see something was bothering him.  
  
Draco was looking back and forth between the two of them wishing someone would care for him, the way Sirius cared for harry.  
  
Sirius got up and stood in front of harry while lifting his head up so they were eye to eye. "When did they start making you do this?" Sirius asked softly. "When I was 5. It doesn't matter Sirius." "Why? Why would they make you cook at such a young age?" Draco looked at harry outraged. Did those muggles not know who he was? Did they not realize that this was the boy who lived? The boy who saved both the muggle and wizarding world?  
  
"They said I was useless and had to make up for the fact that my parents were drunks." Harry said bitterly. Draco felt the rage bubbling inside him. He liked harry and he knew his parents were certainly not drunks. Harry had told him that his aunt and uncle said they died in a car crash because they had been drinking. Draco stood up anger flashing in his eyes. Lily and James potter had sacrificed themselves for their son and the wizarding world and these muggles had no right to say otherwise.  
  
Harry noticed Draco sudden movement. "Just leave it Draco. I know it's not true." He said barely above a whisper.  
  
Sirius looked down at his godson. "Harry...they had no idea what they were talking about, okay? They shouldn't have said that. It, your parents hardly ever drank...and." Harry smiled at his godfather.  
  
"Sirius...please stop. All you're doing is rambling." Draco snickered in the corner. Before Sirius turned on him in mock anger. "How dare you?!" he cried. " How dare you mock me!" harry and Draco were laughing at Sirius shrieks, and Sirius just smirked at them.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast kiddo?" Sirius asked as he scanned the daily prophet. "Eggs. That's all we have." Harry said as Sirius' head jerked upwards. "What do you mean that's all we have?" he asked horrified. "I mean, that's all we have." Harry replied talking as if it were to a five-year-old. "No, no, no. This is not happening."  
  
Draco was looking at Sirius in mild concern. It looked as if the older man was about to have a panic attack. "Sirius, it's not that bad. We just have to go grocery shopping." Draco said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You know, we've only been without Remus for like, 2 hours, and we're already panicking." Draco said. "We're not panicking, it's him." Harry replied while looking at his godfather who was now muttering under his breath about the end of the world.  
  
"Hey! Black! didn't you cook before you went to, you know..." Draco trailed off. Sirius' head snapped up. "no. why would I cook?" he asked while pondering whether he should send Draco to saint mungo's or not.  
  
"didn't you eat?" harry asked taken aback. Sirius grinned. "yes, I ate, at Remus', or lily and James' house. Ah, those were the day's. I can still remember lily's shrieks every time I apperated onto her nicely cleaned kitchen floor." Sirius sighed, obviously remembering old times.  
  
Draco and harry just shrugged and eat their breakfast.  
  
When Draco and harry went to go wash up, Sirius decided to play around with the oven and discover what it could do.  
  
"let's see, harry turned this button, or maybe this one? Aww, whatever, I'll just turn them all." And that's exactly what he did, while experimenting with different items. Sirius then noticed a button he hadn't pressed. When he turned it a blue flame sparked on the stove.  
  
Sirius jumped back with his wand in hand, and wide eyed, staring in surprise at the blue Ring of Fire. "Wow" he breathed, before grabbing some parchment and setting them alight, not realizing the blue flames were in fact fire.  
  
Upstairs  
  
The boys were just finishing off their showers when Draco started sniffing the air. "can you smell that?" he asked harry who also started to sniff the air. "yeah. It smells like something's burning." The boys looked at each other then groaned. "Sirius." They said in unison.  
  
The boys ran down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, or what would have been the kitchen at one point if it weren't for the fact that it was now filled with smoke.  
  
Draco and harry immediately started coughing as the searched the room for Sirius. they found him near the fire and quickly dragged him out of the room.  
  
They managed to get him to the living room when there was a knock on the door.  
  
The boys left Sirius in the living and went to answer the door, believing someone had noticed the fire and had come to help.  
  
But when they reached the door, what was there made them gasp in shock. There standing in the door was something so cruel, so hideous, so ugly, so slimy it was...  
  
************************ ****************************** ***************************  
  
there. It wasn't my best, in fact, I don't really like this story, but oh, well. Alright please review.  
  
Oh, yes, I have one thing to add our dearly loved Remus isn't going to find himself dead in my story. I couldn't do that, to him anyways..............  
By the way, hermione-Nicole- granger is taking up my challenge from the last chapter. She says it will do her some good. I agree, I think it will help her get over her Draco/hermione syndrome. I am also writing a snape/harry story, friendship only. I'm not one for slash between them. The guy's old enough to be his father. Well I hope you liked my cliffy, I don't, but my opinion doesn't really count. 


	6. remus, you're home early

"Professor Snape!? What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed. Snape scowled at him. It was then that the boys noticed the bags he was holding.  
  
"Food!" they exclaimed together, completing ignoring the fact that the kitchen was in flames and their guardian was currently struggling to breathe.  
  
"The werewolf came and told me you three didn't have any food, and as neither of you can go get it, I had to." He looked like he would rather be anywhere but in the presence of two adolescent boys.  
  
It was then that Snape saw the fire, and smelt the smoke.  
  
"What the-?" he said staring at the flames.  
  
The three guys stood there, rather dazed, entranced by the pretty glowing flames.  
  
Sirius' coughing brought them out of their phase.  
  
The three of them stood pondering different things.  
  
Draco was wondering what on earth he should do.  
  
Harry was wondering just how long his godfather had to live, because he was sure he was going to die.  
  
Snape was mentally calculating how he could make his not helping Sirius look like an accident.  
  
Then, as one they ran to get Sirius upstairs. Draco and harry grabbed him and pulled him up to his room, while Snape got rid of the fire.  
  
Sirius could see a blurry figure hovering over him.  
  
"Argh...my head."  
  
"No kidding Black. You almost burnt the house down. You could have killed the boys."  
  
Sirius went over a list in his head of who would talk to him in such a strict tone.  
  
Mother, Father, Teachers, Remus, Lily, PossiblyHarry, Wait a minute...  
  
"Snape, what are you doing in MY house?" "Oh, I don't know, bringing you food, and saving your godson from burning to death." Snape growled.  
  
Glancing around, Sirius noticed he was in his room. On the bedside table sat a few empty goblets letting off steam and an awful smell.  
  
Then everything came back, and for some strange reason, he started grinning like a maniac. "That was sooooooooo cool!" he exclaimed suddenly, and loudly.  
  
Harry and Draco burst into the room and saw Sirius grinning.  
  
Harry thought his heart would pound out of his chest.  
  
Sirius had gone insane from all that smoke.  
  
"Oh, god! Sirius, why you?" Harry cried and flung himself at his godfather.  
  
Draco thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest.  
  
Harry had gone insane while thinking his parents might have actually been drunks.  
  
Then he began to wonder where that came from.  
  
"You know professor, I think we can safely blame are weird behavior on the smoke." Professor Snape nodded, then left, no longer wishing to be in their company.  
  
Of course Snape had told Remus, who had come home almost immediately.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black! Just what were you thinking?!" was what Harry and Draco woke up to Saturday morning.  
  
They looked at each other, slightly amused, slightly worried. Remus sounded quite mad, and they were torn between watching him yell at Sirius, or staying in the safety of their room.  
  
It was then that they heard whimpering. They looked down and saw snuffles head peaking out from under Draco's bed.  
  
"Sirius! What are you doing in here?" Harry scolded quietly. The dog in question sniffed loudly at him. "Wouldn't you rather face Remus sooner rather than later? Either way you're going to get in trouble, and I would prefer not be to be in trouble, too, for hiding you."  
  
"Wise decision, Harry." Remus growled from the doorway. Harry and Draco nearly jumped a foot in the air. Sirius ducked farther under the bed, while whimpering.  
  
"You two," Remus said as he pointed at the boys. "Go down and eat your breakfast."  
  
"You know Remus, I think I'll stay here, to protec-, I mean, sleep." "Now Harry." "Okay!" Harry said cheerfully, while sending his godfather a sad look and leaving with Draco.  
  
"Sirius is in big trouble, isn't he." Harry nodded his head while cracking eggs open.  
  
It seemed that Snape, or Remus, had fixed the kitchen so it looked as good as new.  
  
Harry was about to turn the stove on to cook the eggs, when he felt someone grip his arm.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Remus snapped while looking down at Harry in a way that scared him.  
  
"Ah, I was just going to-." Harry stuttered before Remus interrupted. "You were just going to what? See if you can burn the kitchen down faster than your idiot of a godfather?" he growled. Harry's eyes widened. "No, you said to come down here and cook breakfast..." harry trailed off uncertainly.  
  
Remus' stare softened. "I did, didn't I? Sorry Harry, your godfather over there, just never mind. "Remus finished while sending a death glare at Sirius who was sitting quietly at the table.  
  
Remus pushed Harry toward the table while he started to cook the eggs.  
  
Sirius, Harry noted, looked extremely guilty.  
  
"Remus I said I was sorry..." he said in a pleadingly tone of voice. Remus ignored him.  
  
"Please Remus...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Moony?"  
  
Remus slammed the frying pan down quite suddenly causing both teens to jump.  
  
"Harry, Draco, go to your room now."  
  
"Remus..." "Now, Harry!"  
  
"But Remus..."  
  
"Harry James Potter, get to your room NOW!" Remus yelled.  
  
"Now Remus, Harry isn't the one you're mad..." Sirius began, defending his godson.  
  
"No, you're right Sirius. I'm mad at you for almost killing yourself and two other teenage boys!"  
  
Draco started tugging on Harry's robe.  
  
"Come on..." he said pushing Harry in front of him.  
  
"But...Remus is mad and..." harry muttered back.  
  
But Draco didn't get to answer.  
  
Remus had grabbed the back collar of both Harry's and his robes and pushed them through the door, before placing a silencing charm around the kitchen.  
  
As Harry and Draco were climbing up the stairs, Harry heard Draco mutter, " And I thought my family was screwed up."  
  
A/N: this chapter sucked. It is my worst chapter ever written. Please, take pity on me. I've been writing other stories. I've got three one-shots...I had writer's block as well. I'm desperately sorry... 


	7. sharing secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter & co. if I did, however, Sirius would still be alive.(sniff) ...And tom Felton would be mine!  
  
SPECIAL ANNONCEMENT: ALERT, ALERT! THIS CHAPTER MARKS 10 000 WORDS! I MUST THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS. YOU MAKE THIS STORY WHAT IS, AND YOU GIVE ME THE CONFIDENSE TO CONTINUE WRITING BRIDGING GAPS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY. IT IS SADDLY COMING TO END QUITE SOON, BUT ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU.( -remmie  
  
A/n: thank you for the great reviews. Ok, here are some shout outs to my lovely reviewers.  
  
LEMM: thanks for the review. Hopefully you'll like what happens with Remus and Sirius  
  
A.J OF GRYFFINDOR: you'll find out soon why Draco has changed so much, lets just say he sees his father in a whole new light after his father shows him what really happens at his meetings, and after his father shows him what happens to those who refuse the dark lord...........  
  
SPIKE TV58: thanks for the review, I think pretty much everyone knew it was Snape, I was hoping no one would get it, but I made it pretty obvious, didn't I..?  
  
ECLIPSIE BOOKE: thank you for the review. Thank you for the wake up call, I realize now that I really do like this story and how it's turning out.  
  
TRINITY00: I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you will continue yours.  
  
And now a thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
A..J of gryffindor, launigsiae, spike tv58, eclipsie booke, tropic, trinity00, Hermione- personality, Jackie, cherryiceerosheezy, animegirlrh rommie and Matthew.  
  
Chapter 7: the last two weeks of July  
  
MONDAY  
  
Sirius was backed into a corner. He had just watched his godson and Draco get thrown out of the kitchen by Remus.  
  
Remus rounded on Sirius.  
  
"I can not believe you would do something so stupid." Remus hissed, in a would- be calm sort of way.  
  
"Remus, I just, Harry could do it, I just felt kinda stupid not knowing what he was doing." Sirius looked at the ground.  
  
"So you go and do something as idiotic as THAT?! Can not leave this house without you doing something that will get someone killed?"  
  
"Remus..." "No Sirius, I don't want to hear your excuses, ok? I just don't want to hear them." Remus turned on his heal. The crashing sound of the front door slamming closed signified the fact that Remus had left.  
  
Sirius put his face in his hands.  
  
"I'm just a screw up." He muttered.  
  
"Well, Harry doesn't seem to think so." Sirius's head snapped up to see Draco standing in the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Harry doesn't know about the things I've done."  
  
"Oh, come on. If you have done something really stupid I doubt Remus would be talking to you." "Remus shouldn't be talking to me. I only screwed up his life, just like I'll screw up Harry's." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You screwed up his life? You're all Harry has right now, and right now, you're all I have as well." 'There.' Draco thought. 'I said it.'  
  
Sirius looked at him with haunted blue eyes.  
  
"You, Harry, and Remus are all have now too."  
  
The next day the gentlemen of the house were cleaning.  
  
Sirius downstairs, Remus up in the attic, sense they were still not talking to each other.  
  
Well, Sirius was to Remus, and Remus was just ignoring Sirius.  
  
And at the moment Harry and Draco were cleaning the hallway on the floor between the two that contained the adults.  
  
The boys were scrubbing the walls when Harry said in passing.  
  
"It must have sucked." Draco looked over at him, a curious expression on his face. "What must have?"  
  
"Your dad. I mean what he did..." he trailed off knowing this was a touchy subject with Draco, and bringing it up could break the already unstable ground their friendship stood on.  
  
"There was nothing wrong with what he did. He fought for what he thought was right. He was a brave man."  
  
Harry looked at Draco, his green eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
"Your father brave? A brave person is someone more like..."  
  
"More like 'your' father you mean?" Draco said with a sneer. "No, well, he was brave to. But there's more then one way you can be brave, tones of ways. Like Remus for example. Look what he goes through every month, and Sirius, he spent 12 years in prison..."  
  
"Whatever potter, my father was brave." Draco said stubbornly. "Oh, yes, because killing people is brave."  
  
Harry didn't even realize Draco had slammed him to the ground until his head made contact with the old wood.  
  
"Don't you every talk about my father like that again."  
  
The boys then started kicking, punching, biting, and scratching one another.  
  
The two of them slammed hard against the wall, which alerted Remus and Sirius of their fight.  
  
Grabbing the boys roughly around their waists the marauders threw them into separate rooms.  
  
Sirius glared down at his godson who was currently sprawled out the floor, breathing hard and had blood trickling down from his nose.  
  
Sirius sighed and helped Harry up into a sitting position.  
  
"Was this an actual fight, or something stupid?" Sirius said in somewhat harsh tone.  
  
"Actually," Harry said while holding his nose. "It was more of a ' my Dad can beat up your Dad' kind of fight."  
  
Sirius sighed, wiping the blood off Harry's face. "Well, really, your dad's in no condition to do anything, never mind beat anyone up. But between you and me, James did beat up Draco's dad in our sixth year."  
  
Harry grinned at his godfather.  
  
Remus slammed Draco into a chair. His bleach blond hair that was normally slicked back, was messy, and the blood from his cut lip seemed to glow on his pale face.  
  
"Just what were you thinking?!" Remus said in a demanding tone.  
  
"He was making fun of my father!" Draco shrieked in outrage. "Draco..." Remus said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "/you/ make fun of your father, why make such a big of it if Harry does?  
  
"Oh, I see, anyone can make fun of /my/ father, but if I even so much as /think/ the wrong way about James potter everyone thinks I've sinned against God." Draco glared defiantly up at Remus who was looking torn.  
  
"Ok, what exactly were you two fighting about?" Remus asked, trying to get to the bottom of things.  
  
"I, I don't remember."  
  
"You don't remember why?!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"No, not really. Wait! Yes, I remember. He said my father wasn't brave." Draco frowned. "I guess he wasn't, was he?"  
  
Remus looked at the young man sitting in the armchair. He smiled sadly at Draco. "No, Draco, no he wasn't."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other sheepishly. Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table, on opposite sides mind you, watching as the two boys swallowed their pride and apologized.  
  
Draco shoved his left hand into his pocket.  
  
Harry was running a hand along the back of his head.  
  
"Yea, so..."  
  
"Yea, cool."  
  
The boys briefly shook hands before sitting down at the table.  
  
THRUSDAY  
  
Needless to say the two young men had to clean the basement by themselves for punishment. It had taken them all of Tuesday and Wednesday.  
  
When the crawled out of bed Thursday morning they were looking foreword to sitting around doing nothing.  
  
Harry stretched out his arms and watched Draco wince as he cracked his back. "Honestly! Do you have to make so much noise, potter?" Draco snapped, his voice slurred with tiredness.  
  
Harry grinned cheekily. "No, I don't really have to, I just /choose/ to."  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him from the bed.  
  
While they had been cleaning, the boys found themselves telling the other their life stories.  
  
They felt close, for some reason, like they had known each other forever.  
  
Harry told Draco things he'd never even told Ron or Hermione. Like how he sometimes felt empty when he thought about not having a father to talk to him about girls, or not having a mother to reassure him.  
  
Draco told him how his parents just ignored him completely, unless they wanted to show off, in which case they would gush about his marks in school, or his quidditch skills.  
  
The two of them walked down to the kitchen in their plaid pants, not bothering to shower, or even to throw on a T-shirt.  
  
Sirius glanced up at them as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I can see what /you/ two are going to do today." He said sarcastically. Evidently Remus was still ticked off at Sirius.  
  
Harry smirked at Sirius while Draco answered, "Absolutely nothing." He sat down and took the cereal box from Harry, who scowled at him.  
  
"Ron owled this morning. He wants to come for a visit. I think it would be a great idea, and I told him as much."  
  
Harry's head snapped up from his cereal. "What?!" Sirius smirked at his godson, "You heard me."  
  
Harry exchanged a look with Draco. "Sirius, I don't think that's a good idea. He doesn't Draco's here..."  
  
Sirius' smirk only got wider. "Don't tell me you didn't /tell/ him?" Sirius' eyes gained a dangerous sparkle as he watched his godson squirm in his seat.  
  
Harry glared at his godfather. "Would you have told my dad if you suddenly became friends with Snape?" Harry hissed, effectively shutting Sirius up.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
"So, Sirius said weasley is coming on you r birthday, which is..."  
  
"Wednesday."  
  
"Ok, that means we have..." "Three days till they get here."  
  
Draco groaned and turned off the light.  
  
Moonlight slithered in through the open window, which was allowing a soft summer's breeze in.  
  
It danced across Harry's pale face.  
  
"Harry...?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Hmm." "What if they don't except me?" the sorrow in Draco's voice, laced with worry made Harry's eyes snap open. He gave Draco a calculating look. Draco shivered as emerald green pools penetrated his on ice gray ice eyes.  
  
"Then they don't deserve me, or you, for that matter, as a friend."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, missing Draco's shocked expression, and not knowing his guardians were on the other said of the day smiling softly, the pride in their eyes evident.  
  
Sunday was used to finish any left over homework, while Monday was used to stock up on food again. Remus had brought the boys out to get new muggle cloths on Tuesday.  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
Harry was sitting in an armchair staring at his dark blue jeans, running his hands through his hair continuously. Every once in awhile he would take a moment to straighten his hair out again, or smooth out his dark green T- shirt.  
  
Draco was draped across the couch in khakis and a midnight blue T- shirt.  
  
If this had been a younger Draco, he would have laughed at the great Harry potter being nervous, but as it was, he was in the same position.  
  
His stomach was tied up in knots. He wanted to be Harry's friend; he was a good guy. But far from a goody- goody.  
  
Harry had told him of his adventures and rule breaking schemes.  
  
He had also told him of his so- called unbreakable friendship with Hermione granger and Ron weasley.  
  
And that seemed to be the source of his nervousness.  
  
What if granger and weasley said they hated him, and wouldn't give him a chance?  
  
What if then Harry turned around and said he didn't want to be friends any more if he would his other ones?  
  
Harry had told him he wouldn't abandon him, but was he lying?  
  
Draco quickly shook his head, Harry wouldn't lie.  
  
Well, about this anyway.  
  
And that's why when the fire turned green, signaling someone's arrival, both boys jumped up and smoothed out their cloths and hair. Sirius walked into the living room. Only he and Remus had the password to get through the fireplace.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock, only 12:37.  
  
He then glanced at Sirius.  
  
"I thought you said the weasley's were coming at 2: 00?"  
  
"They are."  
  
"Could someone please let me out?"  
  
"The password is dragonfly."  
  
"Dragonfly!" shouted the familiar voice of Hermione granger.  
  
"We thought Hermione would be easier to convince, that way it will be three-to- one, instead of two on two." Remus said while Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace, and into Draco.  
  
"Whoa!" He yelled. Hermione saw who had caught her and pushed away.  
  
"What are /you/ doing here?" she hissed at him.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said while stepping in between her and Draco.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry shocked, and then at Sirius and Remus, who didn't in least bit look surprised.  
  
"Harry, what is he doing here?" she asked as soon as everyone was sitting around the kitchen table with a glass of iced tea.  
  
"Well, it's a long story..." "And I want to hear the whole thing." She said sternly.  
  
Remus looked at Hermione in a amused way and started the story.  
  
When he got the part about the fire, he looked sternly at Sirius who blushed in embarrassment. Hermione looked at Sirius and lectured him for about five minutes, only then did she stop because Harry insisted that his godfather was already in trouble with Remus.  
  
Remus ended in telling Hermione how both boys were anxious to know what she and Ron thought about it, and admitted that even he and Sirius were a little worried about it.  
  
She looked at Draco over, taking in his, was that sign a pleading in his eyes? And his blond hair, which now hung loosely, no longer slicked back.  
  
"I need to talk to Harry, alone." Harry nodded and led her to his room.  
  
When Hermione entered the bedroom she saw, with surprise, that it was neat. Not at all like Ron's messy room.  
  
Their was two desks with piles of parchment, used and unused, scattered across. A few quills here and there. There was a potion text on one of the desks, the one in the far corner, and a essay tucked into it, Harry's messy scrawl evident to her.  
  
Beside this desk was a bed that was made in a semi neat way.  
  
The desk closest to her had a neater stack of parchment on it with a mug filled with multi- coloured quills. An old transfiguration textbook sat in the corner of it, an essay lying beside it. There was writing on it that was as messy as Harry's, but a bit smaller.  
  
There was a little note on a rough copy of the essay, in Sirius's hand writing. She couldn't decipher what it said, just that he was giving out pointers about animal transformation.  
  
Both beds were made with creamy coloured blankets, that matched perfectly with the forest green room. The currents in the room were black with light little stars twinkling on them. The boys trunks were sitting open at the end of their beds, and Hermione could see that the closet held muggle clothing.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, she walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"He told me things Hermione. Told me things that were disgusting, cruel, and horrible. I never thought I'd say this but he had a very good reason to make fun of us."  
  
Hermione turned to him, anger flashing in her honey brown eyes.  
  
Harry held up a hand to stop her from interrupting.  
  
"Hermione, he had to. Do you know what it feels like to be scared of your own father?"  
  
Hermione looked at harry, understanding showing on her pretty face.  
  
"You mean his father forced him..." "Not only that, he forced Draco to watch a muggle family get tortured and killed. He ran away when his father tried to make him get the dark mark and went to Dumbledore, who brought him here."  
  
Hermione looked upset, and couldn't rationalize why a father would do that to his own son.  
  
"He used cruciatus curse on Draco.' Harry said quietly. "Repeatedly." Hermione stared in horror at Harry.  
  
"Since when?" she barely whispered.  
  
"Since he was 13." Hermione gasped and the two of them sat in silence for awhile.  
  
"So, Hermione? What do you plan on doing?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, tears shinning in her eyes.  
  
"I plan on being his friend, that is, if he wants to be friends with a mudblood."  
  
"Why wouldn't I" Draco asked from the doorway. He gave Hermione a small smile. "I'll be your friend granger, if you can forgive me?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and smiled back at him.  
  
Draco held her gaze for a second, until he turned his cold glare on Harry, who flinched when he saw the look he was getting.  
  
"I could have sworn I asked you not to tell anyone about that." He hissed at Harry, who mumbled something incoherent under his breath.  
  
"What was that potter?" Draco asked as he stepped up to Harry looking down at the raven-haired boy.  
  
"I didn't tell her, everything..."  
  
"No, I suppose you didn't." Draco replied as he sank into his own bed.  
  
"I, just Hermione?' Draco asked.  
  
Hermione started when Draco used her first name, but quickly got over it. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't, Don't tell anyone?" he looked right at her. It was then she realized how much alike Harry and Draco were. Both had lost their parents, maybe in two different ways, but lost them all the same, and both had gone through too much for their age.  
  
"I won't, you have my word."  
  
Harry looked at Draco questionably. Draco met his gaze evenly, which surprised Hermione. Hardly anyone ever met Harry's eyes dead on. She herself had only done it once, and hated it. It was like she could see all his pain and suffering, and feel it as well, when you looked at those emerald eyes.  
  
The only people she'd seen do it was Sirius and Remus. And that was only today when both had stared sternly at the boys when they had got to the part in the story where Draco and Harry had got into a fight in the hall.  
  
"What about Ron?" Harry said, just as Ron's voice drifted up to their room. "DON'T say anything to him, he doesn't need to know." Draco hissed at Harry.  
  
The three teenagers made their way to the staircase, from there they could hear Ron talking to Remus.  
  
"Yeah, the rest of my family were going to come, but Fred and George..."  
  
But they never found out what the twins had done, because at that moment Ron noticed his fellow students on leaning on the banister.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Harry, malfoy...MALFOY?!" Ron yelled, causing Remus and Sirius to wince.  
  
"Ron," began. "Draco his my friend, and now Hermione id friends with him as well."  
  
Ron looked at Harry, then laughed.  
  
"Good one Harry!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron sternly. "I'm not joking." Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry and Hermione, both of which looked deadly serious, and Hermione wasn't contradicting what Harry had said...  
  
Before anyone could do anything Ron had spun around, thrown floo powder in the fireplace, and was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Draco all winced as Harry slammed his bedroom door closed.  
  
A/n: wow! Extra, extra looooooong chapter.  
  
The reason this chapter is so long, is because I wanted to finish July now, as there are only 3 more chapters to go. Yes, there will be a sequel. It will be their fifth year (this story ends when holidays end.).  
  
Please, please, please! Check my bio for more info one this story and it's sequels, (yes people more then one sequel is coming this way.), which will hopefully last me the summer.  
  
I would like to thank you all for sticking with me this long. It is really appreciated. Your reviews and suggestions only made me a better writer, and I hope this chapter is evidence of that fact.  
  
So, questions.  
  
Do you think I made Hermione and Draco's friendship happen to fast? If so I can easily slow it down.  
  
I must warn you, I plan on making Harry a bit darker, bring out his dark side, but he will NOT turn evil, at all.  
  
And I must say I hope none of you like Ron too much. I'm not killing him off, but don't expect him and Harry to stay friends. If you don't like this, and you can gave me a good reason not to do this, let me know.  
  
Ok, so, let me know what you think. Hopefully my chapters will stay around this long, they will most definitely being longer than the first six, as they will be the last three chapters. Look out for my sequels like I said. 


	8. a mother's lineage and a godfather's lov...

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter & co. but one day, when I take over the world using my army of werewolves, I might just...  
  
Chapter 8: A MOTHER'S LINEAGE AND A GODFATHERS LOVE  
  
Draco glanced at the other three, they were all sitting around the kitchen table drinking tea and wollowing in their own thoughts on Ron's behaviour, well, except for Sirius who was humming annoyingly, and receiving piercing glares from Remus.  
  
Draco sat his mug down and headed upstairs.  
  
He found Harry glaring at the ceiling and muttering to himself about killing a certain redhead.  
  
Draco crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Harry who stubbornly refused to look at him.  
  
"Your little tanturm was just soooo muture." Draco said sarcastically. Harry just looked at him. "yeah, well." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well what? Did you really expect him to be won over just cause you and hopefully Hermione like me?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Well, no, but I didn't think he'd run out like that." Draco looked down Harry and grabbed his arm. "Come on, you already spent half the day up here, and it's your birthday. Sirius wants you down stairs pronto."  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be dragged downstairs where Remus, Sirius and Hermione were sitting talking rather loudly.  
  
"Sirius, no matter how much-." But Sirius interupted Hermione. "I don't care who he is, I think we should hex him!" he yelled forcefully. "Sirius calm down. You'll give yourself a heart failure." Remus grinned ryly. "Let's do it now!" Sirius proclaimed passionitly, with a detrimmed look in his eyes. Harry's eyebrows shot up. "I take it your talking about Ron?" he asked, with a hint of amusement. Sirius nodded his head, and looked at harry detrimminedly. "Now, give me the invisiblitly cloak." Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "No."  
  
Sirus seemed taken back by his godson's ready answer. "no? what do you me, no?" "I mean, no, you can't have the invisiblity cloak just so you can hex Ron." Harry said as if he was denying a three year old candy, and Sirius took it like a three year old.  
  
In a annoying pleading voice Sirius replyed, "please, Harry it won't be anything too bad, please?" Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather. "and who's supposed to be the adult in this situation?" he questioned.  
  
"That's right!", Sirius exclaimed. "I am! So, you will give me that invisiblity cloak young man." Sirius said while looking sternly at Harry who looked amused.  
  
"Sirius, you're not going to hex Ron, and you're not getting the invisiblity cloak." Harry said in a tone of authortity. Sirius glared at Harry and sat down grumbling to himself.  
  
Hermione smiled at the pair. Just a little while ago Harry seemed hurt by Ron's behavor, but Sirius seemed to be able to pull his godson out of his depressing thoughts. In fact, it seemed as if Remus and Sirius both had pulled Harry out of his general depression. Cedric's death had hit Harry hard, and if Hermione really thought about it, Harry's reaction to cedric's death seemed to hang over him as a dark shadow, more than his parents' death. And as she watched Harry and Sirius bicker she realized then that her friend was scared. He was scared for all the people in this room, scared he was putting them in danger, and scared he was going to have to be the one to defeat voldemort and scared he'd fail. She supposed he hadn't really talked about voldemort being back, and it worried her. Somewhere in the back of her head, she realized Harry was putting them in danger. But the more she thought about it, the more it didn't seem so important. Sirius and Remus were both already wanted by voldemort, Ron's family was openly against voldmeort, And the dark lord wanted Draco for turning away from him, and getting away, and she was muggleborn. So, when put into perspective, it didn't really make such a difference.  
  
"No Sirius. I don't care if my dad would let you have it. In fact I wouldn't care if my dad came in that door," here he pointed at the kitchen door. "In the flesh and told me he wanted me to give the cloak to you. Because you can not, I repeat, you can not have the invisibility cloak.'  
  
Sirius sat in his chair pouting and muttering, while Draco and Remus snickered at him from the corner. Harry gave them a look, but this to seemed to egg them on as the outright howled with laughter. Harry dramatically threw his arms in the air. "I give up!" he practically shouted. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked no one in particular. Hermione smirked at him. "I could think of a few things."  
  
Harry sat on his bed, admiring his gift from Hermione. It was a snow globe depicting a redheaded fairy sitting on a lily while snow fell softly around her. Magical snow globes' snow fell all the time so there was no need to shake it. It was playing an old fairy song that Hermione said her mother used to sing. But the real surprise was when Draco heard the tune.  
  
"Hey! That's what you were humming earlier." He said while pointing at Sirius, who just give him a broad smile. "I know. Lily used to sing that song all the time."  
  
Hermione practically beamed at this, before going into lecture mode.  
  
"The fairies used to sing it to their young, it was supposed to protect their sons." Sirius nodded his. "Yeah, lily had some fairy blood in her. I think it was her mother's side, but I'm not sure. Their was squib in there somewhere as well, but is was, obviously way down the generation line." Harry looked mildly surprised at this. Remus saw his expression and smile gently at him.  
  
"That's how your mother's lineage, on her mother's side anyway, became muggleborn." "I thought squibs were rare?" Hermione said while looking at Remus curiously. "Well, they are, but lily's family was pure I think 10 or 11 generations back, but then her great- great, oh, whatever, her grandparents had that squib, and that one child only."  
  
Sirius took over from there. "And he married a muggle, and so on and so forth." "How come Hermione's mum knew it?" Draco asked Remus.  
  
Remus frowned at the question. "I don't know..." he trailed off looking curiously at Hermione, who smiled softly at the little globe.  
  
"Actually, in the muggle world it's really well known ." Remus raised his eyebrows. "Where did you get this one from?" he asked. "Well, I saw a globe like it, except it was a blond fairy with a rose, so I went in, the owner didn't have one right then but he said he could make it. I'd been in there before see, so he knows Me.," she said blushing. Harry enveloped her in a hug. "Thanks Hermione!" he said while giving her his grin.  
  
So, as harry listened to the softly playing tune, he started humming. As he was sitting there he heard a soft voice start singing.  
  
"Dance child dance, Through the forest in a trance Run child run, Beneath the morning sun Hide child hide, From the dark night's tide I'll protect you little one, My precious son."  
  
Harry looked up as Sirius stopped singing. He was standing in the doorway, giving Harry a smile he couldn't decipher. He tilted his head a little and looked curiously at his godfather. Sirius walked over to Harry and straightened his head.  
  
"Don't give me that look kid." He said sadly.  
  
"Sirius, what did I-," Sirius shook his head at his 15 year old godson. "You didn't do anything, it's just, you gave me the same look when..." he trailed off. Harry waited patiently for his godfather to continue curious as to way Sirius seemed so upset. "Your mum sang that to you all the time. When you wouldn't sleep at night. The night she, she died, I took you out of the house because, well, it was destroyed." At this he looked at Harry, his eyes clouded over, remembering something Harry couldn't.  
  
"I sang that to you, that was the only time, and you just looked at me like that, as if asking why I was singing, and why lily wasn't."  
  
It was then Harry got some distance reminder of a male singing to him, his voice sorrowful, but young, and unmistakably his godfather's.  
  
"Sirius." Harry wanted to say something, to help his godfather, was undoubtedly hurting still over his parent's death. Sirius smiled sadly at the young boy. "No, Harry. You can't do anything. It's just something that passes." He took Harry's chin in his hand. "It'll pass for you too Harry."  
  
A/n: okay, short note today, a reviewer pointed out that a dark harry generally means an evil harry. I merely meant that it would be a darker harry, we'll see more of his slytherin side coming out. Ok, I thought that was a good place to end it, a real tear- jerker that scene. I must say, I had some difficulty writing it, as some of my friends know. Though, I did enjoyed writing it, so look for more in the next two chapters.  
  
Footnote: this isn't really known in the muggle world, I'd be highly surprised if anyone knew it... 


	9. night time meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own it A/n: right well, this is chapter nine, one more chapter after this. Thanks for reviewing. Oh, and what do you guys think of the title of the sixth book? J.k rowling must have some really big surprise for us readers. For those of you who do not know what the name is, it's: harry potter and the half-blood prince. Odd name if you ask me.  
  
Oh, by the way, a reviewer asked if Draco would be switching houses into gryffindor. My answer is, no. Although, look for a couple of people to switch houses in the near future. It may not be whom you think.  
  
.............................................= a page break, fanfiction won't let me use stars. P.s.: very important a/n at the bottom. Please read it.  
  
The last month of summer went by so fast that it seemed like hours were actually minutes, days passed by in a matter of what seemed like two hours.  
  
Harry sighed as Sirius pulled the movie Lost in Space (1) out of the VCR the night before they were to return to hogwarts.  
  
"Right you two." Remus addressed Draco and Harry. "You should head to bed, and make sure you have all your stuff packed up." He called after them.  
  
When the boys got upstairs Harry noticed Hedwig sitting in the windowsill.  
  
"Hey Hedwig!" he exclaimed and bounded over to get the letter from her.  
  
His brows furrowed in confusion Harry opened the letter. Draco looked over at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, its not that something's wrong, it's just this letter is from Ginny, and that is weird." "Hey, what's this?" Draco asked while giving Harry an emerald green envelope. Harry glanced at it, "I dunno, it was attached to the letter, maybe she just wanted me to have it? I'll ask her later." He answered while throwing the envelope into his trunk.  
  
"Well, what does the weasleyette want?" Harry gave him a sharp look, which Draco brushed off.  
  
"She wants us to meet her at the cave." "The cave?" Draco questioned while looking out the window. "Where or what is the cave?"  
  
"I, I think it's the cave just a little ways off the path through the forest, I think I mentioned it before." The Weasely's live a block away from the black family house. In the backyard, about a 50 feet from the patio there is a forest. There was a path in the forest that Sirius had pointed out through the window (as they weren't allowed to leave the house do to the threat of voldemort). He said that if you walked along it, you would eventually end up in the clearing behind the burrow.  
  
Ron had mentioned that when he and the twins had been little they had found a huge cave just off the path.  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Wait, did you say she wants me there too?" Draco gave Harry an amused look. "Yeah, she wants you to be look out in case..." Draco nodded his head. "What time?" "One am." .................................................................................................................................  
  
Harry lay in bed, feeling heavy with guilt. He rolled over on his side and saw Draco staring up at the ceiling. "You feel guilty too? He said. Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe we should just wait till we see her tomorrow."  
  
Draco looked over at Harry. "Would she ask to meet you unless it was something important? Would she do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary?"  
  
"Well, no, but still..." Harry trailed off thinking of his guardians.  
  
At twelve forty five, the boys pulled on sweaters and running shoes. They grabbed lanterns and the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Let's go." Draco whispered while leaving the bedroom.  
  
They crept down the stairs, skipping the fifth and third as they tended to squeak if stepped on.  
  
When Draco and Harry had first moved in, Sirius had explained that all the charms and spells on the doors and windows were designed to keep people out, not in. Which meant that in case of an emergency, and they needed to get out quick, they wouldn't have to fiddle around with taking charms down to get out.  
  
Currently, the only thing the boys had to do was unhook a chain. Harry, who used to do this at the dursley's when he needed to sneak out, did this so quietly there was no chance that anyone had heard, even if someone had pressed their ear against the door. Harry eased the door closed not worrying about how they were to get in as they had a key. The keys were also charmed to allow anyone in who had one. These special keys were spelled to work on passwords, a new one being assigned every week. Currently only the occupants of the house and Dumbledore had a key. Once again Harry felt extremely guilty.  
  
On the back porch they looked up. Sirius' window faced the forest. No lights were seen on, so the boys took off at a run toward the dark and creepy forest.  
  
"Yuck! Why are these bugs biting me!?" Draco who clearly had no experience with the outdoors seemed to find everything about the forest gross and unnatural.  
  
"This is disgusting!" he exclaimed while trying to kick the mud off his shoe.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "You're going to get us caught with all your yelling." Draco stopped yelling, but every once in a while Harry would hear him mumble about bugs and slime.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
When they reached the cave Draco slipped under the cloak as Harry entered the cave.  
  
As he looked around he saw that the cave wasn't really all that big, but then he realized for a couple of seven year olds it probably did look big.  
  
"Harry!" a young girl's voice shrieked as he was grabbed around his middle by a short red head. "Hey Gin!" he said. Her longish red hair was bouncing on her shoulders and her big brown eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Oh, Harry. It's horrible!" she exclaimed dramatically.  
  
She and Harry sat down on some stones and Harry checked to make sure Draco was okay. "Yeah, I'm still here." He called. Ginny looked out to where she heard his voice and said, "if it gets to cold, you could always come in here, or take one of the lanterns."  
  
Draco didn't answer, whether it was because he was shocked she had been nice or because he hadn't heard her small voice, Harry didn't know.  
  
She turned her big sorrowful dark brown eyes on Harry and explained how Ron had come home telling everyone how he, Harry, had turned his back on them and all of gryffindor by siding with Draco Malfoy. He started sprouting stories saying Harry had probably joined voldemort and that he was always getting him and Hermione hurt. Ginny told Harry how Percy had come home days before saying the same thing except the part about Draco.  
  
"You know, Percy's always been mum's favorite. He started showing her how there was no proof that what you said happened after the competition was true. He told her that people high up in the ministry think you killed cedric and that you willing helped voldemort come back."  
  
Harry stared at her in shock. They thought he had killed cedric? He saw Ginny's eyes water.  
  
"When you disappeared from your aunt's house, they had people from the department of mysteries start looking for you because they think you ran off to join voldemort. That's not all Harry," she said when he opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Ron, he sent letters to people in gryffindor. The twins sent some to, telling people you were dangerous, and that you're not to be trusted."  
  
Harry looked at her in disbelief. "But, they don't believe them, do they?" he asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "But they do Harry, they believe them because they were close to you. And who knows better then the people you were closest to. Mum I knew thought that Percy might be right, no matter how many times she denied it. But when Ron said that. He came home so angry from your birthday. Harry, Hermione was staying at our house, but when she came home that night, everyone wanted to know what had happened. They kept asking her if you had joined and if you had wanted her to join. Hermione got so angry, she started shouting that you would never go dark, but they wouldn't believe her. They called her parents, they told them to meet her at the corner store, cause she wasn't welcome in our home anymore..."  
  
Ginny burst into tears. "I'm scared Harry, they haven't asked for my opinion yet, but what if they do? Will they kick me out to just for believing in you?"  
  
Harry sat numbed with anger, sorrow, betrayal, and disbelief. "They've, they've all turned on me?" Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"Oh." He looked at Ginny's wide scared eyes. "Ginny, if they ask who you believe, tell them you agree with them. Don't risk losing your family just for me."  
  
Ginny glared at Harry. "Just for you? Just for you? Harry, don't you dare think that I love my family more than 'just you' as you've said. You're part of my family."  
  
"Was."  
  
Ginny looked saddened. "Was. I sent a letter to Bill and Charlie. I sent them the day before mum sent letter's to them, so, hopefully they'll believe us."  
  
Harry smiled when she said 'us'.  
  
"I mean, Bill and Charlie weren't as close to mum as they were to me. They hated the fact that she favored him over the others. And dad's just as bad."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, and Ginny nodded her head. "He's always favored the twins. And mum had him convinced pretty quickly. So the twins believed him and mum."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "So why would Ron...?" Ginny gave him a hollowed laugh.  
  
"Use that head of yours Harry! Ron was scared malfoy would push him out of the picture and it's like I said, mum favored Percy, dad favors the twins. Ron's just Ron. Poor little Ron, can't measure up to his brothers." She said in a bitter tone.  
  
"Well, they don't favor Bill, Charlie or you. But you three haven't turned on Me." he didn't add the yet, out of fear that Ginny would chew him out again.  
  
"No, but now Ron's getting all the attention from mum. Percy doesn't want to be mothered anymore, so mum's attention has gone to Ron. The boy who's best friend turned evil."  
  
"All this happened in one month?" Harry asked amazed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Ginny." He growled. She sighed and looked at the ground. "Well, the daily prophet has been making up lies to ruin your reputation all summer, but you don't get the paper...so, you wouldn't know about this. I should have seen this coming. Ron's always been attention hungry."  
  
"Ginny, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Ginny sighed and looked down.  
  
Harry looked around the cave and gulped. He felt like everything he loved had just been taken away from him, besides Ginny, and Sirius and Remus.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny! What time is it?" he asked frantically.  
  
She gave him an odd look, and looked at his clock. "4:07. Why?" Harry thought his eyes would pop out of his head.  
  
"Draco!" Harry called. After a few moments, Draco walked into the cave.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked the panic stricken raven- hair boy. "We need to go, now."  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
The boys bid Ginny goodbye and watched as she turned the corner of the path before bolting down the path toward their own house.  
  
When they came to the edge of the forest, they glanced at the pitch- black house. No lights were on in the house, and it looked creepy.  
  
Harry slipped the key into the lock and slipped into the house quietly after Draco. He eased the door closed as Draco crossed the kitchen to turn on the light.  
  
When the light was finally on Harry stared in horror at the table.  
  
Sitting there was Sirius and Remus. They looked quite mad, but somehow calm at the same time.  
  
Draco's eyes had gone as wide as saucers. Remus got up from table and beckoned for Draco to enter the living room. Draco glanced over at Harry, looking for support, but Harry was staring into his godfather's eyes. He could see the disappointment in them, and the anger was as clear as day.  
  
"Now Draco." Remus' sharp voice cut through Harry's thoughts.  
  
Draco shuffled out of the kitchen. Harry glanced up just in time to see Remus giving both he and Draco cold stern looks.  
  
Harry's attention was finally brought back to his godfather when he started speaking. "I want to know where you were. Don't you dare lie to me either."  
  
Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he finally spluttered out, "we, we went to go see..." he trailed off, not wanting to give away Ginny.  
  
Sirius fixed Harry with a glare. "Who?" It was then that Harry saw the mug Sirius had his hands wrapped around. No steam was coming from it, which made Harry think his godfather had been down here for quite awhile.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." Harry whispered. Sirius' voice became no less angry, "where?" Harry was now sure that his godfather had probably sat here and imagined all sorts of horrible things happening to his godson. He was even surer his godfather would blow a fuse if he found out where they had been. It was bad enough them being in the forest, never mind stepping off the path, Sirius was going to kill him.  
  
"There's a little cave in the forest." "So, you were off the path?" Harry winced at the forced calm in Sirius' voice, and became to nervous to speak, so he simply nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry stared in shock as the mug Sirius had been holding shattered against the wall. In almost two seconds flat, his godfather had jumped from his seat and had Harry backed against the wall.  
  
"Sirius I-," Harry struggled to find the words he needed to make Sirius less angry with him. "I can not believe you would do something so stupid! Merlin Harry, you could have gotten yourself killed! Did you really think you would get away with sneaking off during the night, putting your life in danger, just for some midnight snog?!"  
  
Harry blushed; thinking it had been anything but that. "It's three days till the full moon Harry. That means Remus' hearing is exceptional right now." Realization dawned on Harry. Sirius must have seen this. "That's right. He heard you two leaving." "Why-,"  
  
"Why didn't he stop you? Because he thought you were death eaters. He came to get me and when we went to give you and Draco the portkeys to leave, we found empty beds. Your shoes were gone and..."  
  
Harry watched his godfather struggle with his fear of Harry being missing. He quickly got over it realizing Harry was safely at home.  
  
"What, if anything, do you have to say for yourself?" Harry just stared at him, having no idea what to say. He was scared that his godfather would hate him and turn on him like Ron had.  
  
"You know what? Just, leave. Go to your room, or something. Just, just get out of my sight."  
  
"Sirius-," Harry knew he sounded desperate, but right now he didn't care. "No, Harry, I don't want to talk to you right now. Do you have any idea how disappointed I am?" Harry looked at the ground, shame evident on his face. He heard Sirius sit down at the table.  
  
He moved from the door and walked out of the kitchen, feeling completely horrible.  
  
................................................................................................................................. Draco stared at Remus, who was currently pacing the length of the room.  
  
"So, you left to meet Ginny Weasley in the forest, off the path." Remus was as angry as he'd ever been.  
  
"Did you think for even just one second how much danger you might be in? Did you think about Sirius or I? About how worried we be if we were to wake up and find you to gone?" Draco saw the rage in Remus' eyes and realized his was in big trouble.  
  
"Sirius and I have will be staying at hogwarts, for order business. During holidays you and Harry are to report to our rooms where you will stay until school starts again. If we or any other teacher finds you two out after hours for any reason, Sirius will be taking you right back here faster then you can say 'not fair'. And if Sirius has to do that, then you will be very sorry. And no hogsmeade weekends. Do you understand?"  
  
Draco nodded his head, showing that he understood what his guardian was saying.  
  
"Are you sure? Because you told me the same thing when Sirius and I explained the rules to living here the first time."  
  
Draco winced at the harshness in Remus' voice.  
  
"Do you?" Remus demanded. "Yes." Remus glared at him, "yes what?" "Yes, I understand." Remus sat down and stared at the young blond sitting across from him. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly five. Remus sighed and glanced at Draco again. "Go up to your room and inform Harry of your punishment, make sure you have everything packed up." Draco got up and headed out of the living room thinking that of all the times his father had punished him, never before had he felt so ashamed of himself. "And don't even think of coming back down here before 7:30." .................................................................................................................................  
  
Draco climbed the stairs and entered his room to see Harry curled up on his bed. He was clutching a pillow to his chest, and his eyes were closed tightly.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" Harry's eyes flew open. "I think I just screwed up big time with Sirius." Draco sat down on the edge of his bed facing Harry. "That bad?" he asked. Harry looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Couldn't you hear him?" Draco shook his head. "Remus put up silencing charms." "Oh god Draco, he was so mad. He through a mug and then told me to get out of his sight. He absolutely hates me now." Harry said, sounding like he was choking back tears. Draco sighed. He had felt terribly guilty when Remus had been yelling, but he hadn't thought of Harry. Remus had no connections to Draco. Just a guardian he may never see again. But Harry had had to face Sirius, someone who was always going to be his godfather.  
  
Draco decided he better tell Harry what was in store for them for the holidays.  
  
When Harry heard of their punishment he felt a surge of anger toward Ginny, but regretted it immediately, knowing it was their own choice to go and meet her. He buried his face in his pillow. "We are in so much trouble."  
  
It was almost 7:30 and neither boy had gotten any sleep despite the fact that they were to leave for hogwarts that day.  
  
Harry was staring at the ceiling, while Draco hadn't moved from his position on his bed. He watched Harry struggling with his emotions. He'd listened to what Ginny had said to him about the gryffindors and couldn't help but think it was going to be a rough year for the young green eyed boy.  
  
"Draco?" Harry hadn't moved but he could tell Harry could see him. "Yes?" "Sirius hates me." Draco was about to say something when he was interrupted. "I do not hate you, Harry, I never will, no matter how angry I got with you."  
  
Draco and Harry both turned their head to see Sirius standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Draco, first before I send you downstairs. We received word from Dumbledore, and you will be returning here after the school year ends."  
  
Draco nodded, a hesitant smile on his face, before he slipped from the room giving Harry a encouraging smile.  
  
Sirius took Draco's previous place on his bed and stared at Harry.  
  
"It has come to my attention that not even you would risk your life for snog. So, do you want to tell me why you were in the forest at one o'clock in the morning."  
  
Harry, even though he sensed his godfather's anger, didn't answer right away. He sorted through his thoughts wondering if he should tell his godfather everything or just the part about the Weasley's turning on him.  
  
Sirius must have sensed his hesitance and sat next to Harry and forced Harry to look him in the eye. "You better tell me everything, don't lie to me, don't keep stuff out. I trusted you Harry, and you betrayed that trust. And it hurts to know you deceived me Harry. It's going to take a long time to gain that trust back, you do realize that right?" Sirius said this all in a voice filled with pain.  
  
Harry nodded hid head and tears sprang to his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have left, but he had anyway and when it came down to it, he had made a choice between disappointing his godfather or meeting Ginny, and he knew now he had made the right choice in some ways, but the wrong in others. He hadn't realized when he left almost seven hours ago the cost of meeting Ginny for a few hours would be the loss of his godfather's trust.  
  
He told his godfather everything Ginny had told him in the cave. When he was down he wiped the tears angrily off his face.  
  
He was surprised when Sirius pulled him into a hug. "Harry, you'll get through this. You've got Draco, Hermione, Ginny...I'm sure not everyone believes Ron and the rest of them."  
  
Harry nodded his head and clutched his godfather's robes.  
  
"Harry, I love you know no matter what. So does Remus. And even if you become a death eater, or even the next dark lord, I will still love you. I may be incredibly mad and angry with you for doing it, but I'd still love you. And I still love you, even though right now I'm angry with you for worrying Remus and I like that. Why wouldn't you tell me? Remus or I could've come with you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No you wouldn't have. You would've told us to write her or flooed us over. And she told us not to tell you because she knew you'd do that to and then her family would have found out."  
  
Sirius pulled Harry away from him and looked at him sternly. "If you ever, ever do anything like this again Harry James, I will skin you alive. I mean it. You'll wish I was still in azkaban." Harry winced but nodded his head.  
  
"Good. Now, it's nearly eight. We should get down there and eat cause we need to be there for ten." Harry nodded and allowed his godfather to lead him from the room.  
  
.................................................................................................................................  
  
Ok, one more chapter. It'll be really short, just the train ride and a few other things, and then the sequel. (1): Lost in Space is not mine. Can anyone name the actor from harry potter who was also in this movie? If you give me his character name and as well you will be mentioned in my sequel as possibly a main character, as I need to make a couple characters for the slytherin house. All I need is your real name (or if you are uncomfortable with this a made up name). Don't give me your age or any other personal facts, as I think it is against fanfiction policy. You can give me a description of yourself if you like. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! It was funny and hard to write. 


	10. Road Trip

**Disclaimer**: harry potter, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner brothers. Names and characters belong to J.k rowling. That means I don't own anything except the plot.

**A/N**: this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported this story. It really means a lot. Hopefully the sequel will be up very shortly. Here you go!

**Chapter ten: Road Trip**

While Remus loaded the car with the boys school things, Harry and Draco sat in the living room listening to Sirius rant on the phone.

"No, I'm perfectly aware that I can not be seen...yes. Why would I do something stupid like that...oh, ha ha. You are just so funny...I will...yes Mrs. Figg. Yes...their fine...well if they weren't I would have gotten help...did Snape tell you that?!"

Sirius and Remus had got a phone to stay in contact with others who were working with Dumbledore because floo powder was not safe enough to discuss some rather privet things.

Harry and Draco wanted to laugh but thought it best to stay quite seeing as they weren't on the best of terms with their guardians.

Sirius slammed the phone down, muttering to himself.

He glanced over at the boys. "Yes?" he asked looking rather annoyed.

Glancing at each other they said, "Nothing."

Sirius glowered at them before leaving the room.

With 'snuffles' standing between them the boys made their way over to the dark blue car. Remus was sitting in the driver's seat and Draco shouted rather loudly and excitedly, "Shot gun!"

This earned him a sharp nip on the hand from the large black dog beside him.

Driving down the highway with snuffles head on his lap, Harry flipped through a magazine he'd found in the house.

Draco had fallen asleep only ten minutes away from the house after complaining of carsickness.

Remus glanced into the back and saw Harry hesitantly pet the large dog. Sirius seemed to be asleep, but Remus knew better. His best friend was hurt deeply by Harry's behavior. The werewolf began to wonder just what Harry had been thinking, then he remembered his own childhood and realized he and Sirius might have done the same thing. He also wondered what life at hogwarts was going to be like for him as well.

Having listened to Sirius rant about the injustice of Ron's lies, he had no doubt that most, if not all, of the houses had turned on Harry.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he realized bright emerald green eyes were staring at him.

Harry looked uncertain, as he had not yet spoken to Remus.

Remus said nothing and turned his eyes back to the road. Sirius let out a whimper and Harry stopped petting him.

Looking in the mirror again, Remus watched Harry rest his head against the cool window. He looked emotionally drained and tired. The bags under his eyes stood out on his pale face and Remus made a mental note to force Harry to go outside more this year. Glancing at the cloak he saw it was 9:30, and he needed to find a service station.

Ten minutes later he pulled into a yellow gas station. The sign read: Fast Franks and beside this was a picture of a turtle. Remus was mildly amused by the oxymoron on the flashy sign.

He stepped out of the car and opened the rear door catching Harry as the skinny boy tumbled half way out.

He did not realize the boy had fallen asleep.

"Harry, wake up." He said rather loudly as he unbuckled the safety belt. Sirius' head snapped up and as he took in the bright yellow service station he transformed back to his human form.

"Yuck! Look at this place! He's not a baby you know." He added as Remus struggled to unbuckle the seat belt.

Draco jerked awake mumbling something about killer house elves.

"What's going on, where are we?" he asked confused.

"We're at a gas station." Remus said clearly annoyed at Harry who was refusing to wake up.

Sirius raised his eyes at the werewolf. "Why won't he get up?" he asked.

Remus shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? He's _your_ godson." He hissed at the blue eyed man.

Harry whimpered slightly before rubbing his eyes tiredly. He blushed when he saw Remus leaning over him.

"Finally!" Remus exclaimed. "You'd think you were dead." He muttered as he slide out of the car and over to the gas pump.

Harry fumbled with the buckle and stretched out when he was finally free of it. He looked at his godfather who was looking Harry over. "Why didn't you wake up?" He finally asked.

Harry looked startled. "I don't know." He answered rather defensively. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him but asked nothing else.

"Why don't we just floo to the train station? Why do we have to drive an hour and a half to get there?" Harry asked as Draco got out to use the washroom.

"Because it's to dangerous and by going this way, the death eaters have less chance of finding us." Sirius answered.

Harry huffed and got out of the car following Remus to the rest rooms.

Remus went in to pay for the fuel while Harry walked into the washroom. When he got in he couldn't see Draco anywhere, so he finished his business and turned the corner to wash his hands. There was where he found Draco. The blond boy was playing with the hand dryers. He seemed overly excited and didn't say anything as Harry left, although he know had all dryers running at once.

As the green- eyed boy passed the snack shop he saw Remus browsing for snacks.

Harry yanked open the car door slipped in then slammed it shut. Sirius gave him a look but Harry ignored it. "Where's Draco and Remus?" Sirius asked after a minute.

Harry, still looking straight ahead said, "why don't you go look for _yourself_."

Stress and fatigue finally catching up with him left Harry feeling miserable and irritable. Of course his Godfather smacking him upside the head made his headache worse.

"Ow!" Harry groaned. Sirius gave him a glare. "For someone who was already in trouble, you sure haven't lost your ability to back talk." Sirius said sharply, watching his godson wince.

"Maybe you didn't notice, but I happen to be on the run and can't just walk in there and say, 'oh hey have you seen my friend?'"

Harry shrunk down in his seat refusing to look at Sirius.

After a few minutes of silence Harry finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." Came the small mumble from beside him.

Sirius looked down at the small form of his godson and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry replied a little to quickly. "Harry...I'm going to ask you one more time and if you don't answer me..."

"I'm scared." Came the whispered answer. Sirius enveloped Harry in a hug. "I know. If you want to talk about something I'm here. Anything, Voldemort, Cedric, anything..."

At that moment they heard Remus and Draco returning from the shop.

The rest of the ride was used for sleep; well at least it was on Harry and Sirius' part.

When they arrived at king's cross it was 10 to 11:00. Grabbing their things and throwing them onto a trolley, Harry and Draco said goodbye to Remus and Sirius.

When they ran through the barrier they saw hundreds of people standing around the plat form.

Harry stared at the huge scarlet train and was reminded suddenly of Voldemort's scarlet eyes.He had an irrational fear that if he stepped onto the train something terrible would happen.

Staring at the suddenly dangerous and terrifying train, Harry realized something horrible probably would happen this year.

**The End**

**A/N:** ok, sequel...is coming next summer...yes it is really going to be that far away, why? Because I won't have time during school. Although, when I do post next summer, the story will have already been written so you'll probably get a chapter a week. Thank you once again for you support.

**Remmie**


End file.
